Discovered love
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Hotstreak and Virgil have been 'sleeping' buddies for awhile now, when Virgil leaves for collage, Hotstreak makes a discovery. Of course he goes to be with Virgil only to get a surprise. This is mature.


Virgil grunted loudly as Hotstreak slammed into him, hitting his prostate dead on. The hero let loose an actual moan when Hotstreak began hitting his prostate with every, hard and savage thrust he made into Virgil. The hero began clawing at the bed as pleasure racked through his slender body, making his chocolate eyes roll and his powers spark. Hotstreak grinned down at his lover, clutching Virgil's hips as his grip tightened to a bruising level. Out of all of Hotstreak's lovers, Virgil was the best.

The hero was always responsive and participated with Hotstreak well, tightening his inner muscles at every opportunity. Plus he was overly vocal to every touch and fuck that they did. Hotstreak loved loud, especially with his lovers and so far, Virgil was the loudest. Hotstreak favored Virgil for many other reasons as well, the main one was that he, Hotstreak, got to fuck him regularly. The pyro loved the fact that him, of all people, not only got to pound into Virgil's sweet ass continuously, he was the one that took Virgil's Virginity as well. None of his other lovers were virgin's when they started having sex, but Virgil had been. Plus, he got to taint Dakota's greatest hero, along with the city's biggest goodie-two-shoes.

"Harder," Virgil moaned out desperately, his hands tightening in the sheets below him.

"Needy little fuck, ain't'cha bitch?" Hotstreak asked rhetorically. Virgil responded to it anyway.

"P-please," Virgil moaned out, begging. It wasn't their first fuck, and probably not their last, Hotstreak would make sure of that, especially since it made Virgil so needy.

"Since ya asked so nicely," Hotstreak replied with a smirk before really laying into the hero. Virgil let loose a hard scream, knowing no one in the house would hear it. Hotstreak smirked again before letting out a pleased groan. Virgil tightened in the most delightful ways, and because of his hero regiment, he'd stay pretty tight regardless of how long fucked him. And Hotstreak had fucked him for hours before, bent mostly over the dining room table before moving the hero to the back of the couch. Then the stairs, then the bathroom before making it to the hero's room to utterly break the boy. That had been a very good day for Hotstreak, even though it had started out pretty horrible. Virgil still couldn't help but flush every time Hotstreak brought up that day.

Hotstreak continued his harsh pace until Virgil climaxed, his white seed splattering across the mattress and sheets. The pyro grinned cruelly, continuing his hard pace before Virgil hardened once again only to splatter his third orgasm beneath him. It was significantly weaker then the other two, but still much appreciated by the hero. It was then that Hotstreak finally gave in and shot his boiling seed deep within Virgil's awaiting insides, drenching them with it.

"Ooohhh," Virgil moaned out as he was filled to the brim for the seventh time that day. They'd been going at it for hours, ever since Virgil's father and sister left that morning, the hero had been needy and wanting for days and now they were done. For now. Hotstreak thrust in once more, slamming his seed in deeper before pulling out with a wet pop. Some of his juices dribbled out, slicking Virgil's already slick thighs. Hotstreak grinned again, Virgil was the only one special enough to receive his seed. Especially since he wasn't a complete whore like his other lovers. Those sluts, the other male included, often wanted it raw, Hotstreak didn't trust 'em to have a disease so he obsessively wore condoms. But not with Virgil, he was too special to use condoms on.

"God, you look all sexy like that, bent over with my seed pourin' outta ya," Hotstreak said as he released Virgil's perfectly sized hips. They were just wide enough to be a perfect grip when they fucked. As soon as Hotstreak let go, Virgil flopped to the side, unable to hold himself up without Hotstreak's large hands holding him up.

"If you keep talkin' like that, I'll have to ride ya again," Virgil said sleepily.

"Maybe I want'cha too," Hotstreak said before laying down next to the hero, curling an arm around the hero's slender waist.

"Hmm, we'll see, need sleep first," Virgil replied, snuggling into the pyro's side. Hotstreak grinned again, following his lover into sleep. Hours later, Virgil woke first, pleasantly surprised to still feel Hotstreak curled against him. The pyro wasn't really known for staying after sex. It made Virgil feel special, if only for a while.

The hero knew he wasn't Hotstreak's only sexual partner, but the red head always came back to him. It hurt, of course, especially considering how much Virgil loved the older male, but Virgil would, and did, take anything he could get. And he would continue taking everything he could get until he left for collage in three weeks. Hotstreak knew he was leaving and didn't seem to care a lick that his favorite fuck toy was leaving. That knowledge hurt even worse then the knowledge of Hotstreak's other lovers. Virgil let out a pained sigh as he gently stroked Hotstreak's arm, he loved the feel of protection that the pyro gave him when he did stay to cuddle. Virgil stored his sour feelings away, wanting to enjoy the time he had with his lover.

The thing that Virgil didn't know was that Hotstreak did car for the hero, very, very much. Virgil was his favorite lover, and his most prized. Hotstreak would brag at how good Virgil was, not sexual, that was the pyro's personal knowledge, how perfect the hero was. The red head would especially brag to his other companions regularly and they were insanely jealous of the boy. They didn't know Virgil's hero identity, Hotstreak kept that to his heart since he found out, but they knew his regular identity. Not that they'd do anything against the boy, Hotstreak scared them too much for that. They knew, like Hotstreak knew, Virgil was too precious to be harassed by anyone. Hotstreak had always favored Virgil, even before they started fucking regularly.

The two spent the next three weeks in a sexual haze, having sex whenever possible. The pyro had began to sorely ignore his other sex partners in favor of plowing Virgil at every opportunity. Virgil was very enthusiastic about it, having himself ready for every opportunity that arose for the two of them. Hotstreak was quickly getting addicted to fucking Virgil at every chance he got, though the conversation's that had begun after sex were getting quit addicting too.

On the day Virgil was leaving, Hotstreak and Virgil were having one last go before the hero left. The hero was currently propped on his right side, with one leg draped over Hotstreak's broad shoulder as the red head fucked into him. They'd been at it since the night before, and Virgil was hoarse from screaming so much. Hotstreak had one, large, hand placed at the base of Virgil's slender leg while the other clutched the hero's knee. The pyro pounded into the hero, determined to make the hero feel it for weeks.

"Oh, Oh, Oh," Virgil moaned out weakly, clutching his sheets in pleasure.

"Tighter, Virg, tighter," Hotstreak grunted out, hips thrusting harshly.

"Oooohhhh," Virgil moaned in reply, his chocolate eyes rolling back as he went into a full body orgasm.

"Yes, just like that," Hotstreak grunted out as his own orgasm rushed through him. His hot seed made Virgil moan in pleasure.

"Wish I could take you with me, keep you always," Virgil whispered out hoarsely, a tired grin on his delicate face. Hotstreak startled slightly before grinning at Virgil's words. The thought wasn't as displeasing as he once assumed, the words echoing happily.

"You'd never get any sleep," Hotstreak said with a gruff laugh. Virgil smiled at Hotstreak's gruff laughter, loving the sound.

"Probably, I'll miss you when I'm gone," Virgil replied sitting up and causing Hotstreak to slide out of his slicked entrance. The hero kissed Hotstreak soundly, putting everything he had into it. Hotstreak kissed back hungrily, loving how Virgil's mouth fit so well with his own. The hero's words had surprised him, though a warm feeling filled up in his chest. Hotstreak knew he'd miss Virgil too, more then the hero would know.

It was four months of pining, on both of their parts, later, that it finally clicked in Hotstreak's brain. The pyro was in love with Virgil, truly and madly. The pyro hadn't seen any of his other fuck buddies in all that time, being completely out of it since Virgil had left. Ebon had been the one to point out his moping, being the good 'best' friend that he was. They were friends, maybe even best, they just didn't dwell on it. In that particular moment with Ebon, Hotstreak not only figured out his love for Virgil, but decided to go and get his boy back. Or at least go up their and support him, or something. 'Sides, Ebon could hold down the criminal underground without him for a while.

It took three days for Hotstreak to get his stuff, find out where Virgil went, and get up there. The pyro ended up finding the campus rather easily, it was the biggest thing in the dinky town Virgil went to collage too. Plus, it was within easy flying distance of Dakota, in case the city actually needed his help. While walking around the campus, Hotstreak felt very out of place, in the moments of feeling weird and random wonderings, he ended up finding Virgil at the campus cafe. He was sitting down talking to Richie and several new friends. The Pyro grinned broadly before frowning. One of the guys Virgil was talking too leaned in close to his lover, trying to catch his attention. Virgil leaned away automatically, revealing his half hidden face to the pyro. Hotstreak's frown disappeared when he noticed the glow of beauty surrounding Virgil's face. It was within those long moments of Hotstreak staring and Virgil looking every where but his new friend that their eyes locked. The hero looked confused for only a second before they lit up, making his beautiful face all the more pretty. It was obvious that the hero never thought the pyro would come to him.

Virgil got up and shot off to the read head, much to Richie's amusement, the blond having caught site of Hotstreak seconds after Virgil. The guy who had been hitting on Virgil for the past two months, frowned as the hero wrapped his deceptively strong arms around Hotstreak's waist. Virgil had never hugged him like that, or at all really. Hell, Virgil hadn't even patted his back with that kind of enthusiasm. His jealousy raged inside of his heart, but he wouldn't do a thing, the red head looked too terrifying to deal with.

Hotstreak noticed the strange guys looks and grinned sadistically over at him, before wrapping an arm around Virgil's slender back. The pyro's grin faded a little when he felt the outward swell of the hero's stomach and abdomen. Briefly, Hotstreak thought something was medically wrong with his lover, but cut that off when he remembered that Virgil would have told him if it was something severely wrong.

"Somethin' wrong with yer stomach Virg? It's swollen," Hotstreak asked, his hand tightening in Virgil's sweater. Virgil froze slightly before shaking his head in the negative.

"Come on, I'll tell you, but only in private," Virgil said. He waved briefly at his friends, knowing that Richie would grab his backpack before grabbing Hotstreak's arm and dragging him to his dorm room. When they got there, he pushed Hotstreak onto his bed, in his surprisingly large room. Normally, the pyro would feel his cock stir at the thought of being alone with Virgil on any flat surface, but he was more concerned then horny at the moment.

"So, what's wrong?" Hotstreak asked.

"You know how the bang gas change us?" Virgil asked back.

"Yeah, so? What's that got to do with your stomach?" Hotstreak asked.

"Well, um, I'm pregnant," Virgil blurted out in a fit of nervousness.

"What?" Hotstreak asked back, completely baffled.

" The bang gas gave me extra parts, so now I can get pregnant," Virgil explained in a little more detail. He didn't look Hotstreak in the face when he said this, choosing to look at the floor.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hotstreak asked gruffly, angrily, while standing up to loom over Virgil.

"I, I didn't think you wanted to be a dad, especially with me, and I did want to tell you, so you would know, but I was scared. I'm still scared, I've been scared since I found out, but I'm keeping it regardless of what you think. Besides, it's difficult to tell you emotional things like this when I'm just another fuck buddy to you, like everyone else you sleep with. This baby is, in a very fucked up way, the only proof I have that you care for me, even if it's a delusional thought and you don't. I love you Francis, with everything I have, but I know I'm just sex for you," Virgil ranted nervously, he'd been keeping a lot of that in for a long time.

"First of all, I always wanted to be a dad, not this young, but it was always there. Second of all, yeah for a long time, you were just sex, but your special sex, top shelf sex. Something I would reward myself with if I was doing good. For the record, Virg, I always chose you over all of them, even if I was in the middle of fucking them, I'd leave to come to you, every time. Third, I've always cared for you Virgil, your special, and fourth, I love you too, that's why I came here" Hotstreak replied. Virgil's eyes lighted up for a second time, even if a lot of what the pyro said was assholish.

"Really?" Virgil asked, though he didn't honestly need an answer.

"Yes, now I'm gonna need to find a ring for that finger o' yers so everyone knows who yer mine," Hotstreak said. Virgil laughed joyously before tackling his lover to the bed for a kiss. Hotstreak kissed back, taking care not to be to rough with the smaller male. It didn't take long for their kissing to escalate into something more. Both stripped down rather quickly, it had been months since either of them had sex. Virgil was hornier now, especially with the hormones, since he was before he left, though the hero figured that had been like a heat cycle for him. The prep happened even quicker then the loss of cloths, though Francis still took the time to be completely thorough with Virgil's entrance.

Virgil automatically got onto his hands and knees, propping his ass into the air, waiting for Hotstreak to pound into him. When the hero didn't feel the red head jump in right away, Virgil looked over his shoulder, a questioning noise escaping his full lips. Hotstreak grinned at his lover, the look gentle but severely lust ridden. He did want to pound into the hero, Hotstreak just wanted to see his lover's face while they did.

"I wanna see yer face when I fuck ya spark plug, wanna see yer cum face," Hotstreak said lustily. Virgil flushed brightly at Hotstreak's words, the hero had always been a little shy when it came to conversations about sex.

"It's kinda uncomfortable for me to lay on my back for long periods of time, I can lay on my side though," Virgil replied softly, still embarrassed. Hotstreak's face softened a little.

"As long as I can see yer face, its fine," Hotstreak said. Virgil nodded before rolling onto his side, his face facing the room. The pyro quickly grabbed one of Virgil's legs and propped it over his shoulder before alining himself up with Virgil's twitching entrance. Before Virgil could let out a whine, Francis slammed in up to the hilt, filling him in ways that made his eyes roll. Virgil was tighter then he had been before, due to the lack of sex, making Hotstreak shudder slightly. Hotstreak let loose a groan at the familiar tightness, but not moving so Virgil could adjust. Virgil's inner muscles were pulsing happily around his throbbing cock, making it hard not to violently fuck the body below him. It didn't help that when Hotstreak looked at Virgil's still swelling abdomen, knowing that he planted that kid inside Virgil made him want to go crazy on the boy. But he'd wait, his fear of hurting Virgil worse then anything else.

"Dammit Francis, move, I ain't made of glass," Virgil snarled out, desperate for the pyro to fuck him stupid. Hotstreak smirked evilly at his lover.

"See, that's the I love about'cha Virg, always ready and willin' for me to pound inta ya," Hotstreak said before he began thrusting into Virgil wildly. Virgil moaned loudly, his inner muscles clenching desperately at the invading man meat. Hotstreak grunted loudly in pleasure, cling to Virgil's leg as he thrust harshly into Virgil's hot body. Hotstreak's thick length savagely hit Virgil's prostate, making the hero see stars. Virgil groaned, then started to scream as pleasure shot through him, making him go absolutely crazy. It really had been too long for either of them.

Virgil climaxed long and hard after a good twenty minute pounding, shooting his seed across his bed and partially on his swollen abdomen. Hotstreak lasted another twenty minutes, making Virgil cum once more, before shooting his boiling seed deep within Virgil's fertile body. Hotstreak slouched as his seed decorated Virgil's insides, the pyro still clung to Virgil's slender leg, almost desperate for the contact. His softening length was still buried deep within Virgil's body, keeping in the seed that had already impregnated him. Both were panting heavily from their excursions, euphoric and blissful from the pleasure. Hotstreak finally let go of Virgil's leg, letting it come to rest over his own hip, one hand resting at the base of Virgil's leg while the other sat on the hero's knee.

"You look good, all fattened up with my kid. Think I'll keep ya like this," Hotstreak said. His soften cocked twitched weakly at the thought of Virgil being pregnant a lot.

"Don't expect me to be barefoot and cookin' for ya, hot head," Virgil snarked back.

"Naw, you'll just give me lots o' babies is all. I'll make ya want to crave gettin' ya pregnant, seein' you beg for my cock would be priceless," Hotstreak said before maneuvering to lay down next to Virgil, all while staying inside the pretty hero.

"If that's all, I may be able to live with that, as long as you keep fucking me like that, and only me," Virgil replied, tightening his inner muscles briefly. Hotstreak shuttered at the feeling, one hand reaching to grab the hero's broad hip, squeezing it warningly.

"I can live with that too sparky. Now, rest so I can pound inta ya more later," Hotstreak replied, wrapping his arms protectively around Virgil's swelling middle.

"Good," Virgil said, cuddling into Hotstreak's possessive grasp. Both drifted off to sleep around the same time, though Hotstreak managed to drag a blanket over them so they could be covered. Didn't need Foley to see their parts, or that they were still connected. Not that Foley would really care, though the blond might when Francis would fuck Virgil in front of him. Virgil wouldn't like it either, but he wouldn't really notice as soon as the pyro's cock was up his ass. On second thought, Foley seeing Virgil's orgasm face didn't sit well with Francis, so he decided, while drifting off, that Foley would never see it.


End file.
